ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
JVC Kenwood Victor Entertainment
, formerly and , is a subsidiary of JVC Kenwood that produces and distributes music, movies and other entertainment products such as anime and television shows in Japan. It is known as JVC Entertainment in countries where Sony Music Entertainment operates the RCA Victor label. History *'April 1972': spun off as subsidiary of JVC *'February 1984': Sales and marketing department of JVC spun off as *'April 1993': Nihon AVC and Victor Music Industries merge and the name is changed to Victor Entertainment, Inc. *'March 1999': Moved main office *'April 2014': Changed corporate name to JVC Kenwood Victor Entertainment Corporation. Labels Records *3 Views *AB-Victor France *Aosis Records *CJ Victor Entertainment (joint venture with CJ E&M of South Korea) *Cypress Showers *ELA Music (Kaela Kimura's label) *Getting Better *Globe Roots *Happy House *Hihirecords (for babies and kids) *Invitation *JVC Entertainment (production, artist managements, and overseas products) **Flying Dog (animation-related products) *FlyingStar Records (formerly BabeStar Label) **rookiestar *JVC Jazz *JVC World Sounds *Mob Squad (Dragon Ash Private Label) *Nafin *Speedstar International *Speedstar Records *Taishita (Southern All Stars Private Label, joint venture with Amuse, Inc.) *Victor Distribution *3CG Records *AI Entertainment (a division of Mnet Media's FNC Music, co-distributed with Warner Music Japan) *Bad News *D-topia Entertainment *Daipro-X *Marquee, Inc. *Milan Records *Revolver Music *Substance *Teichiku Entertainment (Subsidiary of Victor Entertainment.) **BAIDIS **Be-tam-ing **Continental **Imperial Records **Imperial International **KIDSDOM (Animation Related Label) **MONAD (Haruomi Hosono Private Label) **Non-Standard(Haruomi Hosono Produce Label) **Overseas Records **PROGRAM (Katsumi Tanaka Private Label ~2000) **TOHO Records (Master Rights Only) **Takumi Note **Teichiku Records **TMC Music ***246 Records **Union Records ***Union Black Records *WHD Entertainment Inc. (joint venture between [[WOWOW|'W'''OWOW]], [[Horipro|'H'oripro]] and '''D'isk Garage) Video *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment *GAGA Communications *MediaNet Pictures *SPO Entertainment *TBS Video Major artists Listed alphabetically by group or first name. Names are in Western order (given name, family name). *Nujabes *9nine (2009–2010) *Alexandra Stan *Akino Arai (flying DOG) *AKINO from bless4 (flying DOG) *Anthem *Alesha Dixon *ALI PROJECT (flying DOG) *Amorphis *Angra *Batten Showjo Tai (Colourful Records) *The Back Horn *The Bawdies (Victor/Getting Better) *Blessed By A Broken Heart *Chiaki Ishikawa (flying DOG) *CN Blue (AI Ent./Victor) - left Victor for Warner *Cocco *cymbals *D (CJ Victor) *Daigo☆Stardust *Death from Above 1979 (Japanese distribution rights) *Dew *Dragon Ash (Mob Squad/Victor) *FictionJunction (flying DOG) **FictionJunction YUUKA (flying DOG) *Gari *Going Under Ground *Guniw Tools *Hanson (Japan only) *Maia Hirasawa (Japan only) *Impellitteri *Hiromi Iwasaki *Jero *Junko Sakurada *Kaela Kimura (2013–present) *Kigurumi **Kei (joined "Kigurumi" on November 7, 2007.) **Miki (joined "Kigurumi" on November 7, 2007.) **Rena *Kelly Sweet *Kigurumichiko **Rena (Kigurumi) **Michiko Shimizu *Kiko Loureiro *Kiroro *Kokia *Kyōko Koizumi *Kyūso Nekokami *Leah Dizon *Lisa Komine (flying DOG) *Liv Moon *Love Psychedelico *Lunkhead *Maaya Sakamoto (flying DOG) *Mariko Takahashi *Masumi *Matt Bianco *May'n (flying DOG) *Megumi Nakajima (flying DOG) *Merry *Miho Hatori *Mika Arisaka *Miki Matsubara (1987—1989) *Minmi *Miz *Nano (flying DOG) *Nicole (CJ Victor) *Noriko Sakai *Orange Range (2012—, Spice Records/Super Echo Label/Speedstar Records) *Paris Match *PIG *Pink Lady (1976-1981) *Plastic Tree (CJ Victor) *Quruli *Remioromen *Rimi Natsukawa *Rio ((Tina Yuzuki)) *ROMEO (Park Jung Min | SS501) *ROUND TABLE featuring Nino (flying DOG) *Rurika Yokoyama (CJ Victor) *Sakanaction *savage genius (flying DOG) *Sayuri Yoshinaga *See-Saw (flying DOG) *Shinichi Mori *Shunsuke Kiyokiba (former EXILE vocalist that was signed under Avex) *SikTh - Japan Only *Silent Descent *SMAP **Masahiro Nakai **Kimura Takuya **Goro Inagaki (also goes by &G) **Tsuyoshi Kusanagi **Shingo Katori *Southern All Stars *Steve Barakatt *Supergroupies *Sweet Vacation **Yuko Hara (solo and duet releases with SMAP member Shingo Katori) **Keisuke Kuwata/Kuwata Band **Hiroshi Matsuda **Kazuyuki Sekiguchi *Toy-Box *UA *VIXX (CJ Victor) *Yoko Kanno (flying DOG) *Yuki Kajiura (flying DOG) *Yukio Hashi *Zardonic See also * Subsidiaries of JVC Kenwood * EF Johnson Technologies - Multi-Band portable radio company * ZETRON - provider of mission-critical communication solutions External links * Victor Entertainment Category:Victor Entertainment Category:Anime companies Category:Media companies based in Tokyo Category:IFPI members Category:Japanese record labels Category:Companies established in 1972 Category:JVC Kenwood